<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warm with You by cruelest_month</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517894">Warm with You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruelest_month/pseuds/cruelest_month'>cruelest_month</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Companionable Snark, Hand Jobs, Holodecks/Holosuites, M/M, Odo didn't want to see that, Sauna, Secret Relationship, Somewhat anyway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:31:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruelest_month/pseuds/cruelest_month</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak programs a holosuite for trip to a private Cardassian sauna with Julian. After being asked to keep "an eye" on Garak and Dr. Bashir by Major Kira, Odo sees more than he bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Bashir/Elim Garak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Deep Space Niners Kinkswap Winter 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warm with You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudgementalMAM/gifts">JudgementalMAM</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It seems rather… That is to say, of course I’m glad to accompany you, but if I’m there, the temperature will hardly be what you’d like.”</p>
<p>“It should be satisfactory all the same, dear doctor. You’d be surprised at how far a little warmth has taken me.”</p>
<p>Odo sighed from where he stood on the promenade. He found himself wishing that anything else were going on at the particular moment. Jake and Nog ought to have found a way to get into trouble by now. Maybe the visiting professor would cause some sort of small-scale explosion. </p>
<p>But no. Here he was monitoring another conversation between Garak and Bashir at the request of Kira. Ever since the friendship had started, she’d been growing more and more concerned.</p>
<p>Odo had tried explaining that Cardassians just loved to talk and talk. And talk some more. That all of this was likely boredom on the tailor’s part and, well, Bashir did enjoy attention. She had then pointed out that talking and talking followed by intense arguments as a change of pace was a fundamental part of courtship.</p>
<p>He watched them as the conversation switched to literature. Some sort of beloved Terran title. </p>
<p>Then they headed for Quark’s, which was unusual, but maybe it would give him something to do that wasn’t chaperoning a book club. </p>
<p>“Ah, gentlemen,” Quark said, teeth on display as per usual. “Just on time. You can head on up.”</p>
<p>Garak gave Quark a thoughtful look that seemed a little less than kind. Bashir just looked amused as they headed up to… a holosuite? </p>
<p>Quark snorted, moving from behind the bar to block Odo’s way. “And you can stay out here in an attempt to ruin my day. Last time I checked, you haven’t ever given me latinum for a holosuite.”</p>
<p>Odo groaned inwardly. Were they renting one out so they could bicker in a library? Was it some sort of Cardassian sleeper agent training involving heat? “What are Garak and Bashir using a holosuite for?”</p>
<p>“Not saying,” Quark said with a grin. “Keeping customers happy is essential to a successful business.”</p>
<p>“Is that a rule?”</p>
<p>“It’s common sense. Listen, you’re going about this all wrong. Frankly, Major Kira should do her own leg work if she’s so concerned about what those two are doing.”</p>
<p>Odo glared as Quark continued to grin. </p>
<p>“It’s a waste of your talents. Such as they are... What are they again?”</p>
<p>“Step one foot out of line today and you’ll find out,” Odo managed before leaving the bar. Outside he changed into a small insect and scurried back in. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>“I do appreciate the robes, my dear, but they are a bit… fluffy, don’t you think?” </p>
<p>“Saunas are about comfort.”</p>
<p>“Well, of course. Speaking of, I can’t help but notice you don’t seem at all comfortable.”</p>
<p>Julian chuckled mildly. “The heat has certainly been scaled back--”</p>
<p>“No pun intended, I trust,” Garak said with a small smile.</p>
<p>“Oh, I suppose not,” Julian said distractedly, going over the heated rocks with a tricorder, “but I don’t really know that even a holoprojection of such a sauna is safe for humans.”</p>
<p>Garak chuckled. “How about this.” He headed over to the rocks, still mostly grey despite the red, molten glow coming from the center of the pile. He pressed his back to them and smiled at the warmth. Then he held out his arms. “I’ll keep you warm enough.”</p>
<p>“Was this the plan all along?”</p>
<p>“That depends entirely on how you feel about this particular plan.”</p>
<p>“I feel that perhaps robes were unnecessary.”</p>
<p>“I have it from a reliable source that saunas are about comfort.”</p>
<p>Julian smiled and moved over to the rocks to curl up beside Garak. “You’re not that warm yet,” he said, but that didn’t stop him from resting his chin on the Cardassian’s shoulder. </p>
<p>Garak smirked. “Give it a little time.”</p>
<p>It didn’t take too long for the heat to creep up around Julian, but it was fairly mild with Garak all but consuming the brunt of it. And around that time a warm, gentle hand crept under Julian’s robe, wrapping around him and stroking gently. </p>
<p>“Mm. All right, that’s very nice,” Julian murmured, kissing Garak’s cheek. He worked the soft blue terry cloth out of his way so he could get to Garak’s neck ridges. </p>
<p>The glow from the rocks was more of an orange color, providing gentle lighting like a large salt lamp.</p>
<p>“Was this part of the plan as well?” Julian wanted to know, but then Garak was kissing him and it hardly mattered what was planned or spontaneous. He felt he understood Garak’s intentions as much as he could at that precise moment. Or maybe he was just too warm to think too deeply on the matter.</p>
<p>Garak’s strokes came faster and harder until Julian gasped and came. He bit softly on Garak’s neck before kissing his way down to return the favor. </p>
<p>“Saunas are certainly not like this where I’m from,” Julian murmured as he used his robe to towel them both off. </p>
<p>“No?”</p>
<p>“No, but then it’s nice enough here.”</p>
<p>Garak ran his nails down Julian’s back, before letting the palm of his hand caress Julian’s shoulder and then his cheek. “How’s the temperature?”</p>
<p>“Is growing on me. I’m still going to use you as a buffer.”</p>
<p>“Ah, doctor… I knew you’d use me for something.”</p>
<p>“Only for a heat shield, I promise,” Julian said, kissing Garak’s lips. “And you don’t mind.”</p>
<p>“No, not really.”</p>
<p>Julian considered the ceiling which was covered in stars. Part of the program, no doubt. He frowned as a thought occurred. “I must admit I’m a little skeptical about the sort of privacy a holosuite allows for. You don’t suppose Quark--”</p>
<p>“The Ferengi will have to find something else to do with his time. There’s no way for him to record this. Really, Julian, haven’t we been over this? Leaving things to chance is just as bad as giving all the credit to luck.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Julian mused, glancing around vaguely for any hidden cameras. He smiled as Garak began kissing him again. He decided there was little sense in being paranoid if his partner wasn’t. </p>
<p>They returned to enjoying each other and the sauna. He bit back a gasp and a moan as one finger turned to two and then three. </p>
<p>He groaned when the fingers went away before sighing as Garak entered him. The Cardassian’s thick cock was wet and hard. </p>
<p>Garak seemed pleased but not smug as he thrust in, biting at Julian’s neck. Maybe he would never be plain or simple, but the truth was they weren’t using each other. They just needed to keep this quiet for now.</p>
<p>A comfortable silence fell between them when they were done. It lasted as short a time as most of their silences did. They discussed the position of some recently discovered stars and then some Vulcan poetry. They agreed somewhat more than usual. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Odo skittered out of the holosuite and hurried away as if it were on fire. Hurling himself out into the vacuum of space had never seemed so tempting. He could keep a secret. In fact, he was probably the only one on the station that could, but this wasn’t one he’d particularly wanted to have.</p>
<p>With his mood being as it was, it all seemed rather fitting when his tiny beetle form ended up under a shot glass. Quark was reflected in it, his head looking huge and his face incredibly smug. </p>
<p>The glass was slowly removed and Odo shifted back to his usual form. He was glad that Quark couldn’t really read his expressions. He was feeling rather sheepish at the moment. </p>
<p>“What is it like to be so ridiculous?” Quark asked with a grin. “Have you ever heard of privacy? I should charge you a fee and report you to security.”</p>
<p>Odo cleared his throat. “Your concerns are duly noted.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to guess you learned a lesson or two or three, huh?”</p>
<p>“I did what I needed to do.”</p>
<p>“Sure. Gonna report all your findings to your friend?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think I’ll need to, no.”</p>
<p>Quark was still smiling but a bit more of his friendly bartender side was starting to show through. “I’d offer you a drink, but you don’t drink.”</p>
<p>“I don’t.”</p>
<p>“You could pretend. Just got in some more Bajoran ale. It’s the good stuff.”</p>
<p>Odo’s eyes narrowed. “How much will it cost me?”</p>
<p>“A few strips of latinum. But, uh, you owe me. I haven’t promised to keep anything to myself.”</p>
<p>With a grunt, Odo, and whatever was left of his dignity, took up a barstool. He was prepared to nurse his drink for a while.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>